Family Reunion
by AkumaFromHell
Summary: reunian lagi! tapi ini berbeda, keluarga bertemu keluarga..apa jadinya?


**Eyeshield 21**

**Disclaimer Yusuke Murata and Riichiro Inagaki.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Hei, You." Panggil Mamori.

"Apa?" jawab Hiruma sambil terus membaca koran.

"Ng,,ini..ada surat ini di kotak pos, ditujukan untukmu." Kata Mamori sambil menyodorkan amplop ke Hiruma.

"Hah? Ini dari si mata merah sialan itu.. katanya dia mau membuat pesta rumahan untuk reuni keluarga anggota tim." Ujar Hiruma sambil membaca surat itu.

"Reuni lagi? Waktu itu juga Marco mengadakan Reuni kan?" Mamori bertanya-tanya.

"Haah, waktu itu kan reunian para lajang, sekarang reunian keluarga. Dasar orang-orang bodoh." Hiruma langsung membuang amplop itu.

"Kita akan datang, kan?" Mamori bertanya sambil menangkap amplop itu.

"Terserah kau dan anak sialan itu saja."

"Kita akan kemana, ma?" Tanya Kuroma yang baru saja keluar dari kamar dan tak sengaja mendengar.

"Kita akan ke pesta, Kuroma." Jawab Mamori pada anaknya.

"O..apa disana aku akan dapat jawaban tentang bagaimana aku dibuat?" Kuroma bertanya lagi.

Mamori nyaris menjatuhkan suratnya.

"Ti, tidak, tentu tidak. Itu tak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan pesta, Kuroma. Pesta adalah tempat untuk bersenang-senang, bukan tempat untuk..mm..mengetahui hal itu." Mamori menjawab anaknya pelan sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah.

Kuroma hanya menghela napas kecewa.

"Kekekeke, rupanya anak sialan ini masih penasaran saja.." Hiruma hanya terkekeh.

"Itu semua keturunan darimu, You!" bisik Mamori.

Hiruma kembali terkekeh.

"Kekeke, sifat setanku itu akan turun menurun. Lihat saja sifat ku yang menurun lainnya." Jawab Hiruma sambil beranjak meninggalkan ruangan.

'_Gara-gara sifat setanmu yang menurun itu, aku jadi repot tahu!'_ batin Mamori sambil tersenyum.

-

-

Saat hari pesta..

"Gaun yang bagus, istri sialan." Puji Hiruma.

"Jika ingin memuji, pujilah dengan tulus!" jawab Mamori.

"Loh, itu tulus sekali loh." Goda Hiruma sambil keluar kamar.

"Papa, baju yang bagus." Puji Kuroma.

"Terima kasih, anak sialan." Jawab Hiruma.

'_Benar-benar menurun.'_ Batin Mamori.

-

-

_**Saat tiba di lokasi pesta..**_

"Kak Mamori, kakak juga diundang?" seru Sena saat melihat keluarga Hiruma tiba.

"Ya, tentu saja." jawab Mamori dengansenyum manisnya.

"Yossh! Kak Hiruma!" panggil Monta dengan semangat membara.

"Hn?" Jawab Hiruma singkat.

"Papa, orang ini mirip monyet ya, pa?" Tanya Kuroma polos.

Hiruma tertawa.

"Kekekekekekekekekekeke, bahkan mata anak kecil pun bisa melihat kebenaran, monyet sialan! Kekekekekekeke!!"

Semangat Monta tadi sudah pergi mengembara entah kemana.

"Buah jatuh tak akan jauh dari pohonnya." Celetuk Musashi.

"Mukyaa! Anak kak Hiruma..kupikir bakal kayak setan MAX! ternyata cantik MAX!" Monta bersorak setelah kembali normal lagi

"Itu keturunan ibunya.." sambung Musashi.

"Oo~ anak yang setan yang cantik, sangat SMART!" celetuk Kotaro yang datang entah dari mana tak lupa sambil menyisir.

"Cih, anak sampah tetap sampah." Hina Agon.

"Cantik." Komentar Ikkyu sambil tersipu.

Unsui berpura-pura tak kenal dengan mereka.

"Kekekekeke, maaf saja bagi yang belum menikah dan punya anak tapi hanya mempunyai seribu teman kencan. Itu sih sama saja tak laku ya~?" Hiruma mulai memancing.

"Apa katamu, sampahh??" Agon terpancing dan mulai marah.

"Sudah, sudah, di pesta ini tak ada yang boleh berkelahi, itu menurutku…" sela Marco.

"Sampah ini yang…akkh, sudahlah!" akhirnya Agon pergi.

-

-

_"Nah, silahkan menikmati musik yang tersedia.."_ kata Julie bersemangat sebagai MC.

_"Ini dia, band THE BLOOD!!"_

"The Blood? Kalau tak salah, itu band Akaba dan Mizumachi kan?" Sena mulai merasakan bad feeling.

"Iya, band yang saat itu langsung dilempari sandal dalam penampilan debutnya di Deimon vs Oujo di kejuaraan Kanto kan?" Tanya Torakichi panjang lebar.

"Me..mereka ada di sini??" semua anggota Oujo terkejut (Shin yang sedang menggendong anaknya biasa saja.).

"Tentu saja, kan yang membuat pesta ini Akaba. Lihat saja dekorasi ruangan ini." Ujar Takami.

(Ruangan itu dipenuhi hiasan yang berkilau-kilau ala Akaba).

Dan saat tirai panggung dibuka…

**-Tak dapat diceritakan situasi setelah itu-**

**-Dengan kata lain, situasinya berantakan!-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Pesta yang berantakan!" gerutu Hiruma sambil meminum champagenya.

"Masa? Bagiku ini menarik kok! Aku jadi bisa bertemu keluarga-keluarga unik yang tak bisa kutemui di hari biasa." Mamori kembali meneguk winenya.

Mereka memandang langit malam yang terlihat jelas di balkon tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

"Unik? Maksudmu?" Hiruma bertanya lagi.

"Ya..unik saja, seperti keluarga Sena, anaknya tidak ceroboh sepertinya tapi larinya cepat dan selalu ingin tahu seperti ibunya dan sekarang dia mulai memakai in-line skate. Anak Shin yang paling besar sudah jadi otaku computer(?). Keluarga Kotarou, anaknya jadi suka sisiran sampai rambutnya benar-benar jadi lurus karena setiap menit melihat ayahnya menyisir rambut. Bahkan saat tidur…" cerita Mamori panjang lebar.

"Itu bukan unik, tapi aneh, mana ada orang yang tidur sambil menyisir. Dan, monster sialan itu(Shin), kenapa anaknya bisa jadi seperti itu? Itu salah gen!" Hiruma menanggapinya dengan sindiran.

"Aku tak tahu, karna itulah aku bilang, mereka unik. Berarti..yang sekarang masih lajang tinggal Musashi, Kurita dan Monta ya. Yang lain sudah menikah atau punya pacar."

"Anak monyet itu..sudah aku sarankan untuk menikah dengan spesies yang sama, tapi dia malah tidak melakukan saran terbaikku. Orang tua itu, katanya dia selalu dianggap kakek tua atau sudah jadi ayah, jadi tak ada yang mau jalan dengan dia. Gendut sialan itu, sedang coba pola diet di majalah." Hiruma kembali tersenyum sinis.

"Jangan begitu dengan teman-temanmu!" Mamori memukul tangan Hiruma.

"Nah, istri sialan, sekarang tak ada siapa-siapa kan?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Hoo..berarti kita bisa melakukan apa saja dong?" Hiruma mulai tersenyum menggoda.

"Ap..You.." belum sempat Mamori selesai bicara, Hiruma sudah keburu mencium bibirnya.

"Romantis kan, istri sialan?" Tanya Hiruma santai.

"Bagaimana kalau sampai dilihat yang lain?"

"Tenang, kan tak ada siapa-siapa." Hiruma kembali mencium Mamori.

Tiba-tiba..

"Papa dan mama sedang apa?" Kuroma yang sedang mencari papa mamanya tiba-tiba datang dan melihat semuanya.

"A..anuu..mama dan papa sedang…"Mamori bingung menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk anak kecil seperti Kuroma.

"Sedang makan permen." Jawab Hiruma singkat.

Mamori menoleh kaget dan Kuroma menunjukkan wajah puas.

"Berarti kalau aku mau makan permen, caranya seperti itu ya, pa?" Kuroma bertanya lagi.

". . . . . . ."

**-THE END-**

**A/N: Review dan flame diterima.. maaf kalau ga kreatif dan jalan ceritanya ga nyambung.**


End file.
